disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stranger Trails
Stranger Trails is a dark ride at Filmland TV World. It is based on the hit Netflix show, Stranger Things, and is the main story behind the Hawkins, Indiana section of the park. The ride, along with the whole Hawkins section, take place in between the show’s 2nd and 3rd season. Story Several months after their second run in with the Upside-Down, the crew from Hawkins, IN notice that a small section of the Gate leading to the cursed dimension remains open and is steadily growing. The crew need help and set up base at the Byers’ house. The guests notice the meeting place and go to investigate. Realizing they need help, the kids come up with a plan to get assistance the visitors, with the adults reluctantly agreeing. The group comes up with a plan for the kids and teens to distract the Upside-Down army of monsters while the guests ride on bikes and secretly help Eleven sneak into the Hawkins Lab to close the gate, with the adults helping to clear the building. Queue Guests enter the Byers’ house and walk past familiar rooms and objects, including walkie-talkies, Max’s skateboard, Steve’s bat, and a box of Eggos. Along the wall, above the couch, hangs a group of christmas lights with letters under them that spell out “C-L-O-S-E-G-A-T-E.” The main TV is on with security footage showing the movements of Demodogs and the inside of the lab. Smaller TV monitors hang from the ceiling, showing the kids and adults talking to the guests. Dustin welcomes the guests and tells them what is going on in Hawkins while Steve can be seen gathering supplies. Mike comes on and tells them who Eleven is and what she can do, but Hopper soon interrupts him, warning the guests not to take advantage of his daughter. Joyce mocks him while Lucas comes onscreen and explains with Dustin and Max what the plan is and what the guests will have to do. Will soon comes on and warns them that they must hurry and stop the Mind Flayer, before a demogorgon crashes through the wall behind him. Before the monster can reach Will though, Eleven comes in and uses her powers to throw it out the window. Dustin tells the guests that he and Steve will lead them to the train tracks that lead to Hawkins Lab, whike Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan can be seen working on Jonathan’s car and loading up supplies. Joyce interrupts and tells the kids that they forgot about the guests’ safety, while Hopper offers taking them in his Truck, before Joyce reminds him that they are distractors for Eleven. Mike, Max, Lucas, and Will go over the safety guidelines and what they should and should not do. Hopper comes back onscreen and wishes the guests luck before loading a shotgun and Joyce getting into his truck. Guest are led to the backyard and load into a group of 9 bikes, each holding one person. Ride The bikes set off as the lights on the front bikes click on. Dustin is seen in the distance directing guests toward Steve. Steve is standing next to the railroad tracks and tells guests to follow them all the way to the lab. Before guests can proceed, however, a demogorgon lunges out of the dark and reaches toward them. The bikes jerk to the left as they head into the forests, with the front lights flickering. Joyce comes over the bikes’ radios and tells them they’re in “Mirkwood” and should find Will, as he knows the way out. Guests drive by Castle Byers with Will showing them the nearest path out of the forest. Lucas and Max come over the radio and tell guests that the Mind Flayer has found them and is sending a group of demodogs after the bikers. Max and Lucas can be seen through the trees in the junkyard and lead guests toward a rusty armored bus. Steve and Dustin can be seen in the bus and gesturring the group to hurry. A demodog flies toward Max before Lucas hits it with his wrist rocket. Lucas gloats over his heroism before Max takes the slingshot out of his hand and hits another demodog, then grabbing his empty hand and leading him toward the bus, where Dustin and Steve can be seen battling a swarm of demodogs. Just when it seems like the dogs may be too large of a group, the monsters are scared off by the headlights emitting from Jonathan’s car as he and Nancy drive up. The bikes ride toward the Hawkins Lab with demodogs lunging at the riders. They eventually reach the lab with Hopper and Joyce outside, telling them to hurry. The bikes ride through the abandoned facility as the guests eventually reach the opened Gate. Eleven joins the group waiting there as they all prepare to close the opened door. Before Eleven can do anything, though, demodogs lung out, causing Hopper to shoot them. The dogs distract Eleven as the Mind Flayer’s arm reaches out toward her and pulls her through the portal. The kids jump through to rescue her and Hopper tells the guest to hurry and rescue Eleven. The guests ride through the Gate and are sprayed with water as they pass through the slimy portal. They are instantly transported to the Upside-Down and join the crew looking for Eleven. Just as Mike yells her name, red lightning lights up the sky, revealing the Mind Flayer holding Eleven and trying to mind control her. Lucas tries to shoot the Flayer with his wrist rocket as the bike’s front lights turn back on and shine on the creature. The light and heat emitting from the lamps cause the Mind Flayer to cowar in fear and pain. The lights eventually shine on the Flayer’s a arm, causing it to release Eleven from its power and having her fall back, with Mike and Max catching her. She stands back up as the Flayer reaches toward the group and the guests before being pushed back by Eleven’s powers. Eleven then directs her powers toward a red light under the Flayer and causes vines on the ground to glow red. The Flayer falls back in anger and fear. Eleven passes out as the group helps her try to stand. Hopper then comes over the radios and tells everyone that Eleven was successful and to get out of the Upside-Down, as the Gate is closing. The group runs toward an open gateway and the bikes ride through. Demodogs can be seen running back in the opposite direction, heading toward the Upside-Down. The bikes pass back through the gate and into the underground tunnels. The tunnels start to collapse as the Gate closes even more. The bikes ride through as guests can hear the tunnel walls crumbling behind them, before heading up to the surface and returning to the Byers’ house. Everyone says thank you to the guests as they all come back together. Eleven thanks the guests personally and tells them she can give them Eggos as a reward. Mike says they’re welcome in Hawkins anytime as Dustin says that they’ll call the visitors if they need help again. Guests ride to the unload station as they pass a boom box playing “Should I Stay or Should I Go.” Trivia * With each passing season, the ride undergoes a revamp and different story. Once season 4 is released, the ride’s story will be changed to take place in between seasons 3 and 4. This is made to make the ride feel like its own series with the guests as the heroes. * The ride uses a combination of screens and animatronics. * The ride has the biggest story than any other attraction. * The main story of the ride is hinted at through other secret visual signs seen in the Park, such as Dustin’s bunker door being torn open, help wanted posters leading toward the Byers‘ house, and glimpses of the Mind Flayer’s presence in the mall. Gallery 2168841C-30B7-46AB-B966-9D43D71DEB09.jpeg|Ride Entrance 9C52D75D-3399-42C8-96FA-61930BE96072.jpeg|Fight in the Junkyard 6DAF04E7-740B-4F7B-A03C-E495EA729F8E.jpeg|Hopper and Joyce outside of Hawkins Lab B833B287-0922-40A6-A4DB-797F2FC8A5B0.jpeg|Battle in the Upside-Down Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Rides based off Films